


Winter Wind

by ameerkatofficial



Series: The Boy from Hukow [2]
Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homosexuality, Love Letters, M/M, Male Homosexuality, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameerkatofficial/pseuds/ameerkatofficial
Summary: A letter from Tintin to Chang whilst the world sits on the brink of the Second World War.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Between the events of "The Blue Lotus" and "Tintin in Tibet"
> 
> NOTES AND TRANSLATIONS IN ENDNOTES

_Mon Chèr Little Chang,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. With the newest developments around the world, I cannot help but worry for you. I feel the approach of war like a cool winter's breeze creeping up on my back, chilling my spine up and down with the takeover of the Rhineland and the Sudentenland. I am sure that you feel the same in your country. I already see the news of the atrocities there._

_I've never had much stomach for war, but the events of Nanking are truly sickening terrors..._

_How I wish you could be here in Brussels and in my arms instead! The scent of war here is thickening by the moment, but at least we have yet to face such horrors as Japan has inflicted upon your country. We could lie here by the fire, perhaps, wrapped up and warm with darling Snowy curled up at our feet. I admit that the winter wind is colder and much more brutal without you by my side. But the springs are lovelier than you've ever seen, with poppies lighting up the fields in a dazzling red, only growing more beautiful when the sky turns pink and the grass darkens, highlighting their crimson hue even further. Against your tawny skin, the crimson poppies would only be brighter! Though unfortunately poppy petals cannot match the softness of your skin, nor your radiance._

_But even I cannot forget the radiance of your own country, the brightly lit lanterns and silks, the aromatic spices. I cannot forget the energy abuzz along street, nor the taste of such flavorful dim-sum and chashao. Despite the grievous risks to my own life, I do not regret a moment there, and I only wish I could come there again, watch the sunset turn the river a startling gold, then a ravishing pink, standing with you arm in arm, before we fall asleep to the gentle thrum of crickets._

_But for now, it seems that these can only be fleeting fantasies of mine, though I insist that my home is yours and your family's should trouble arise in Hong Kong. I miss you mon chèri, and will unfortunately fret endlessly until this rubbish politics is over. Surely the heads of state have not so soon forgotten The Great War..._

_Let us not submerge ourselves in such dark matters, though, mon coeur. Let us simply await until our next chess match, where you will surely lose!_

__Pour toujours et à jamais à toi,_ _

_Tintin (Doudou)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Archaic spelling of "Nanjing" is used here. 
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> mon chèr: my dear (masc.)  
> mon chèri: my darling (masc.)  
> mon coeur: my heart  
> Pour toujours et à jamais à toi: forever and always yours (I only have a rudimentary understanding of French, forgive me if this is mistranslated or incorrect)  
> Doudou: no direct translation found, something akin to "cuddly thing"
> 
> Also I fucking love this pairing too much my heart is just AAAAAAAA


End file.
